


Soothe

by VesperCat



Series: Adam Lambert Fics [34]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Yacht
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: Soothe: gently calm (a person or their feelings)."Hey what's wrong?"





	Soothe

**Author's Note:**

> JD = John Doe = whoever you want.

"What about these?" JD asks parading in front Adam with his newly acquired swimming trunks.

"It's good," says Adam replacing his sunglasses and his head loll to the side.

"It feels good," JD adds, returning to his towel on the yatch's deck, back to sun bathing and staring at Adam in the shade.

~

After dozing off for awhile JD awakes feeling roasted in the sun and goes to find Adam in his beach chair. Only finding his steady's large sunglasses left in the striped chair, JD makes his way below deck.

Hanging back in the doorway JD observes Adam in the small space that's their room for the weeks that they're on vacation.

"Hey what's wrong?" JD asks, wrapping his arms around Adam and standing on his tippy toes to hook his chin over Adam's broad shoulder.

"Nothing," says Adam, disconnecting from JD's face in the mirror.

"Hhmm,"

"I just...," starts Adam and brings his hands to his stomach, squeezes the soft flesh and shakes his hands, ''ugh."

JD follows Adam's arm from his biceps to his silver polished nails, wrapping his smaller hands over Adam's larger hands.

"You're more of the ''squishy'' kind of sexy not the ''muscly" kind of sexy," JD states gently nibbling on Adam's shoulder. "Besides what will muscles help with in the older days anyway. Deteriorating muscle mass isn't very attractive,"

Stroking over Antinous' cheek with the back of his knuckle, unintentionally tickling Adam and causing him to squirm in JD's grasp. 

"Stop or we'll be late,"

JD drops his hands to the edge of Adam's swimming trunks, "That's the point,"


End file.
